Meet the Feebles (Thebackgroundponies2016Style)
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie-spoof of 1989 Wingnut Films, "Meet the Feebles". Cast * Heidi The Hippo - Amy Rose X * Bletch The Warlus - Grim Gloom 7D * Robert The Hedgehog - Randy Cunnigham Cunnigham; 9th Grade Ninja * Barry The Bulldog - Mojo Jojo Powerpuff Girls * Dennis The Anteater - Radicles K.O. Let 's Heroes Be * Arthur The Worm - Mr. Herriman 's Home For Imaginary Friends * Lucille The Poodle - Heidi Weinerman Cunnigham; 9th Grade Ninja * Samantha The Cat - The Spy From Apartment 8-I To The Wayne * Dorothy The Sheep - Kitty Katswell Puppy * Sebastian The Fox - Newt Express * Dr. Quack - Uncle Grandpa * Daisy The Cow - Teodora Quest * Sandy The Chicken - Loulabelle Weasel * Cedric The Warthog - Dr. Nefarious and Clank * Seymour The Elephants - Poof OddParents * Wynyard The Frog - Master Xox Sidekick * Trevor The Rat - Loop Da Loop Ratz * The Fly - Vlad Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Sideny The Elephant - Chai Raja Chai * Harry The Hare - Mr. Woop Man * The Cockroach - Snapercival Carpenter Buzz on Maggie * Louie The Dog - Him Powerpuff Girls * The Fish - Bernie and Sharko * Abi - Jonah To The Wayne * The Spider - Carnotaurus Dinosaurs * Wynyard 's Assistant - Helen Yeah Cartoons * Jim - Batty Koda The Last Rainforest * Chuck - Hugh Test Test * Eight-Ball - Rainbow Dash Little Pony Friendship is Magic * The Vietnamese Gophers - Metal Breath and Burlap Boys Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Vietnamese Teacher - Grunkle Stan Falls * Mr. Big - Lord Hater Over Yonder * The Crabs - Ludo and His Minions vs. The Forces of Evil * The Bartender - Ghengis Wacky World of Tex Avery * The Poodle - Nora Wakeman Life as a Teenage Robot * Pekingese - Dracula Transylvania * Newspaper Mouse - Ratigan Great Mouse Detective * Rabbit Girls - Penny Plasm Magicsworld and Lemon Zest Little Pony Equestria Girls * The Baker - Tom Cat Jones * The Musician Frog - Raoul Monster in Paris * The Tribble-Like Creatures - Oscar, Bea and Milo Fishtooth Gallery amy-rose-6546.jpg|Amy Rose as Heidi The Hippo Grim the Genius 9.png|Grim Gloom as Bletch The Warlus Randy-cunningham-randy-cunningham-9th-grade-ninja-65.5.jpg|Randy Cunnigham as Robert The Hedgehog Mojo Jojo.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Barry The Bulldog Radicles.png|Radicles as Dennis The Anteater Mr Herriman0.png|Mr. Herriman as Arthur The Worm Heidi-weinerman-randy-cunningham-9th-grade-ninja-4.08.jpg|Heidi Weinerman as Lucille The Poodle Thespy.png|The Spy From Apartment 8-I as Samantha The Cat NEW Character large 332x363 kitty.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Dorothy The Sheep Newt-pirate-express-57.6.jpg|Newt as Sebastian The Fox Uncle-grandpa-1a-temporada t85477 4 jpg 640x480 upscale q90.jpg|Uncle Grandpa as Dr. Quack E4a3e2aa6a82c96f3ac6fd0879eee12e16873599 hq.jpg|Teodora as Daisy The Cow Loulabelle-i-am-weasel-1.37.jpg|Loulabelle as Sandy The Chicken dr-nefarious-ratchet-and-clank-7.jpg|Dr. Nefarious as Cedric The Warthog poof-the-fairly-oddparents-47.3.jpg|Poof as Seymour The Elephants Black hat icon-7841.jpg|Black Hat as Wynyard The Frog Loop -Ratz-.jpg|Loop as Trevor The Rat Vlad.jpg|Vlad as The Fly Nerd (Marcianos vs Mexicanos).png|Nerd as Sideny The Elephant Mr.-Woop.jpg|Mr. Woop Man as Harry The Hare Snapercival Carpenter (The Buzz on maggie).jpg|Snapercival Carpenter as The Cockroach Him Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Him as Louie The Dog Bernie.jpg|Bernie as The Fish Jonah-bishop-welcome-to-the-wayne-9.9.jpg|Jonah as Abi Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus as The Spider Helen -Oh Yeah Cartoons-.PNG|Helen as Wynyard 's Assistant Batty-Koda-batty-koda-14039488-500-372.jpg|Batty Koda as Jim MV5BNTI3ODczNTM2M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDg2Nzg3MjE@. V1 UY268 CR87,0,182,268 AL .jpg|Hugh Test as Chuck Angel Dust Hazbin Hotel.PNG|Angel Dust as Eight-Ball Metal Breath.PNG|Metal Breath Burlap Boys.PNG|Burlap Boys as The Vietnamese Gophers Bsaiwvctgw0zgblvvodp.jpg|Grunkle Stan as The Vietnamese Teacher Lord-hater-wander-over-yonder-48.6.jpg|Lord Hater as Mr. Big S1E3_Ludo_and_his_minions_return.png|Ludo and His Minions as The Crabs ghengis-the-wacky-world-of-tex-avery-36.8.jpg|Ghengis as The Bartender Dr. Nora Wakeman.jpg|Nora Weinerman as The Poodle Dracula-hotel-transylvania-2-64.7.jpg|Dracula as Pekingese Ratigan2.JPG|Ratigan as Newspaper Mouse lemon-zest-my-little-pony-equestria-girls-0.33.jpg|Lemon Zest chun-li-street-fighter-ii-the-animated-movie-81.1.jpg|Chun-Li as Rabbit Girls Jeff-the-spider-billy-and-mandy-wrath-of-the-spider-queen-9.61.jpg|Jeff the Spider as The Baker Raoul-a-monster-in-paris-34729970-387-500.jpg|Raoul as The Musician Frog Milo_and_Oscar_Move_In.png|Oscar, Bea and Milo as The Tribble-Like Creatures Master-frown-unikitty-1.7.jpg|Master Frown as Octopus League of super evil.doktor frogg.jpg|Doktor Frogg as Moose Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Meet the Feebles Movies